Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving
Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving is the eleventh episode of the Psycho Series, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on November 27, 2014. Plot When the Ridgway family is ready for their meal on Thanksgiving, Jesse and Jeffrey Sr. converse about who gets to say grace. In the end, Jeffrey Sr. says grace, but embarrasses Jesse in the process. Jesse complains about Jeffrey Sr. making him look like an idiot. Forced by his parents, Jesse says what he is thankful for: Angered by Jesse's insult, Jeffrey Sr. conjures up another argument and throws a roll at Jesse, by making a scene in front of the family saying that he's not part of the family with the way he behaves by his insult. This prompts Jesse to flip the first table, dumping the food everywhere and shattering plates. Jeffrey Sr. retaliates by throwing a turkey at him. Jesse then flips the second table and dumps all the food and dishes. Jesse becomes enraged when he realizes that Jeffrey Jr. is filming him. Jesse starts throwing pies at his father and then says to Jeffrey Jr. and yells at Jeffrey Jr. before throwing his glasses and going upstairs: After Jesse leaves in a fit of rage, the family is forced to clean what is left of the Thanksgiving dinner, while doing this, Theresa breaks into tears and Jesse is heard upstairs yelling in anger. The video ends with Jeffery Jr's Girlfriend Kate (Now Ex. Girlfriend in Psycho Girlfriend Breaks iPad) telling him to Grow Up and Jeffery Jr. pointing the camera to him telling the viewers Happy Thanksgiving and Go Eagles. (Philadelphia Eagles) Aftermath Jesse later admitted that what he did was wrong, and made an apology to his viewers and his family. Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. *Theresa Ridgway *Kate (Debut appearance in the Psycho Series) *Ted Ridgway (Debut appearance in the Psycho Series) *Sally Ridgway (Debut appearance in the Psycho Series) *Melissa Stahlberger (Debut appearance in the Psycho Series) *George Stahlberger (Debut appearance in the Psycho Series) Locations *The Ridgway Residence Victims Reception Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving was met with critical acclaim, gaining positive responses. Although it is not the most viewed Psycho Video, it is possibly the most well known, spreading all over social media just minutes after it's release. Many viewers actually sided with Jeffrey Sr. rather than Jesse, with many of them stating that it was wrong for Jesse to ruin the holiday for his entire family over relatively minor threats made by Jeffrey Sr. (especially compared to the other videos in the series). If one looks closely at Kate, who is in a red sweater, one can see she is covering her mouth during Jesse's destruction. Kate covering her mouth could indicate that she was laughing during the destruction, believing some to speculate that Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving was scripted. On January 6, 2016, Kate reveals that she, Jeff Jr. and Jesse had staged another Psycho Video, Psycho Girlfriend Breaks iPad, leading to the fact that her involvement in this video exposed it to being fake. Trivia *This is the only Psycho Video Melissa Stahlberger is in - despite her making a major appearance in December 2015 - May 2016 as the secondary antagonist in the vlogs. *Jeff Sr.'s mother does not like the camera on as it's mentioned in several videos. This can be seen at the beginning where she asks Jeffrey Jr. to put away the camera. *This is the first time Jeff Sr. says his catchphrase "What ails you?!" *On October 9, 2016, Violette1st uploaded a video entitled WILLIAM FLIPS THE TABLE!! This video is very similar to Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving ''in that William, the central character, flips over a table filled with food during a celebration. *A role reversal was uploaded on November 24, 2016. *The food that was used in ''Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving was already mostly eaten before recording. *A sequel, was uploaded on November 28, 2019. Category:Psycho Videos